1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a tablet apparatus which includes a keyboard and a display portion having a touchscreen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been widely used electronic apparatuses equipped with a display panel in which an image is displayed on an upper surface of a main body formed in a rectangular plate shape so as to be easy to carry.
In addition, among such electronic apparatuses, there is a tablet apparatus in which a display portion to display an image is constituted by a touchscreen and a user may input a command through the display portion.